You Found Me
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Mary notó que algo había cambiado en la forma en la que Sirius la miraba, ¿Podría estar enamorándose, como ella estaba enamorada de él?


Caminó por los desiertos pasillos, mientras sus pensamientos la transportaban a sueños remotos, e incapaces de cumplirse, sueños y deseos que la llenaban de felicidad, y hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza. La lluvia había comenzado a caer con rudeza, de un momento a otro, mientras el sol comenzaba a ser oculto por gruesas nubes de color gris.

Los alumnos que se encontraban allí, comenzaron a correr rumbo a un refugio mientras soltaban sendas carcajadas, y jugaban a chapotearse, con los charcos de agua que ya se habían formado.

Mary sonrió mientras admiraba a través del alfeizar de la ventana, como; a pesar de la lluvia; el equipo de Quidditch seguía entrenando. Mordió sus labios, y notó como Sirius estaba allí, con una Quaffle de por medio, mientras volaba y soltaba carcajadas divertido. Notó que James también estaba allí, un poco más al oeste de su mejor amigo, y estos practicaban pases con el tercer cazador Johnson.

Un toque en la espalda la hizo volverse en sí. Volteó a ver quién era, y Lily estaba allí, con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué observas? – preguntó curiosa.

– Nada. – mintió rápidamente Mary mientras rodaba sus ojos, y le restaba importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Lily enarcó una ceja, y se puso al lado de su amiga. Notó que sus compañeros estaban en práctica de Quidditch, y pronto lo detectó a él.

– Mary, basta, te dañaras a ti misma. – murmuró a ver a su amiga. Ésta se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza. – Mary, de verdad no quiero que Sirius te dañe, ¿Lo sabes no?, él…

Lily se vio interrumpida por la furiosa mirada que le echo su amiga. – ¿Él, qué?, ¿No puede quererme? – preguntó dolida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Lily. – Dilo, ¿Él, qué? – preguntó mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

– Él, ¡No podría quererte como nada más!, ya nos lo dijo. – Lily se llevó sus manos a la boca, luego de notar el error que había cometido. Mary sintió como todo su aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y sus ojos se cristalizaban. – Mary, yo no… – Lily no sabía que decir mientras desordenaba su cabello.

– ¿Cuándo dijo eso? – preguntó mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. Lily no respondió, se encontraba bastante encimada en sus pensamientos, recordando aquella ocasión, en la que Sirius le había dejado muy en claro a ella, James, Remus, Peter, y Marlene, que él sólo quería a Mary como una amiga... – ¡DILO! – Gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas, y no lograban ser controladas por la chica.

– Lo dijo la última salida a Hogsmeade, cuando tú estabas comprándole chocolates, sólo porque él había dicho que se le apetecían unos. Él fue claro, él sólo te ve como una amiga, nada más.

Lily cerró con fuerza sus ojos y apretó su pecho, donde colgaba su insignia de Premio Anual. Abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y notaba como su amiga estaba allí, tratando de no derrumbarse en aquel frío pasillo.

Mary no duró mucho de pie. Sintió como sus piernas fallaban, y se acurrucó cerca de una estatua para llorar. Lily sintió un nudo en su garganta, y luego se sentó a su lado. La abrazó tiernamente y luego se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad sus dorados cabellos.

* * *

_– ¿Dónde está Mary? – preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras volteaba su rostro hacía sus costados, al ver que su amiga no estaba allí. James y Lily detuvieron su caminata y se posicionaron al lado de su amigo._

_– Creo que si mal no entendí, iría a Honeydukes. – murmuró James mientras abrazaba a Lily. Esta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de James, y observó a Sirius, que lucía algo incómodo. _

_– ¿Sucede algo Sirius? – preguntó Lily mientras lo miraba. Este asintió con la cabeza._

_– Es sobre Mary. – suspiró frustrado mientras removía sus cabellos, alborotándolos. – Ella está enamorada de mí, ¿No es así?_

_La pareja intercambió una rápida mirada, sin saber que hacer o decir. _

_– Creo que te estas equivocando Sirius. – murmuró Lily mientras mordía sus labios. _

_– No soy tonto, ¿sabes? – suspiró y luego volteó hasta quedar frente a una vidriera mirándose. – Lo he notado. Ella me quiere, pero yo no puedo quererla de la misma forma, ella, ella solo es una amiga. No puedo verla de otra manera que no sea aquella. – suspiró y luego sacudió su cabeza. – Sólo pido que sean discretos y que no le digan nada. Mientras esto siga así será mejor; ella pensará que yo no sé nada, y no tendré que desilusionarla._

_– No creo que sea lo mejor. Tienes que confrontarlo en algún momento. – su mejor amigo lo miró, pero Sirius esquivó su mirada, y se concentró en las plumas exhibidas en las vidrieras. _

* * *

Lily no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazada a su amiga, sólo supo que esta aún no dejaba de llorar. Se arrepentida mentalmente, por no haber pensado antes de hablar, si tan sólo ella hubiese medido sus palabras, si tan sólo ella hubiese cuidado de Mary. Lily sintió un gran peso de culpa, mientras sentía los espasmos del llanto bajo ella.

– Ya Mary, Sirius no merece tus lágrimas. – trató de animar. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que tomó el rostro de su amiga. – ¡Eh!, date cuenta que para él las cosas no cambiaron. El te siguió tratando igual que siempre. – Lily trató de sonreír.

Miró desesperada por el corredor al escuchar ruidos, y notó que el equipo entero comenzaba a entrar por allí. Agradeció a Merlín que Sirius estuviera hablando con Frank, que no las notó a ellas así, pero James si lo hizo.

– ¡Mary!. – gritó mientras se acercaba a ella. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – consultó mientras miraba a su novia.

– Se me escapó lo que Sirius dijo de ella. – murmuró.

– Oh, Mary… – murmuró abrazándola fuertemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los dos se quedaron allí en silencio, mientras consentían y trataban de tranquilizar a su amiga, quien parecía no poder hacerlo, solo lloraba y lloraba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

* * *

_– No James, esto es lo mejor para ambos. No puedo ir y decirle simplemente, "Eh Mary, sabes que lo sé. Sé que me amas, y que soy el chico misterioso del cual hablabas y decías que te gustaba. Sabes que, te quiero. Pero no puedo verte como algo más. Tu serás, siempre, sólo mi amiga". – Sirius suspiró. – Eso la destruiría._

_– No Sirius, no decírselo la destruiría. Enterarse por otro medio sería peor. – murmuró James mientras posicionaba una mano sobre su hombro._

_– ¡No! Ustedes no dirán nada, ¿de acuerdo?, esto va a morir aquí. – susurró mientras observaba como a lo lejos Mary llegaba corriendo a ellos, con una gran bolsa de chocolates y una sonrisa._

* * *

_Lost and insecure _  
_You found me, you found me _  
_Lying on the floor…._

Mary abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras se removía incómoda. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada confundida, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama? Lo único que recordaba de anoche, era el de haberse escabullido a media noche a las cocinas, donde les robó a los elfos domésticos botellas de whisky de fuegos, y luego se había encerrado en una aula vacía a beberlas, mientras lloraba amargamente.

La cabeza le dio una fuerte puntada, mientras cerraba sus ojos, e intentaba recordar algo. Tenía recuerdos borrosos, de haber estado llorando, el inconfundible cuerpo de un hombre a su lado que la tomaba entre sus brazos, y luego nada más.

Sacudió su cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie. Se sintió mareada unos segundos, y luego de tomar aire pudo caminar rumbo al baño de la habitación. Una vez allí, encerrada entre esas paredes, se animó a observarse en el espejo. Fuertes y oscuras ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, los mismos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto.

De pronto, fue como si todos los sucesos de la semana pasada, la golpearon de pronto, y en pocos instantes, se hallaba llorando amargadamente frente al espejo, nuevamente, como todos los días anteriores. Comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al lavamanos, y luego cerraba sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a toser con fuerza, y las lágrimas hacían el camino desde sus mejillas hasta sus labios, para luego perderse.

Comenzó a golpear con sus piernas las paredes, para luego desquitarse con sus puños. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza todo, y en pocos segundos había destruido el espejo. Se miró en el fragmentado espejo, y notó como todo su maquillaje estaba corrido, como sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, y como sus manos sangraban.

Se hizo pequeña, y se abrazó a sus rodillas, mientras lloraba con más fuerza. Se mecía de adelante hacía atrás mientras las palabras de Lily golpeaban tortuosamente su mente, nuevamente, como toda la semana pasada.

– Él, ¡No podría quererte como nada más!, ya nos lo dijo.

– ¡Mary!, ¡MARY ABRE LA PUERTA! – murmuraba la voz de Lily del otro lado, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

– Abre la puerta en este preciso instante. – la voz de Marlene sonó autoritaria, mientras movía una y otra vez el pestillo de la puerta, pero este estaba hechizado.

– ¡Mary! – gritó Alice mientras golpeaba la puerta con Lily. – Sabemos que estas allí, abre la maldita puerta.

Lily bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la habitación de las mujeres, mientras se llevaba puesto por delante a los merodeadores.

– Eh Lily, a ¿Dónde vas tan apurada?, aún no abre la biblioteca, no creo que tengas que hacer la cola. – murmuró Sirius mientras reía.

– Lily, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó James ignorando a su mejor amigo, y apoyando el brazo en la espalda de su novia. Esta no volteo a verlo. – Lily. – volvió a repetir. – ¿estás bien?

– Mary, Mary se encerró en el baño, y no quiere abrirnos la puerta James. – volteo a verlo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y miró a Sirius. – Ella está así por tu maldita culpa Black.- gritó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

Sirius apretó con fuerza sus puños, y bajó su mirada. Todo era su maldita culpa. La chica hacía una semana que lo ignoraba completamente. Sólo lo saludaba cordialmente en los desayunos y luego lo evitaba totalmente. La descubrió observándolo sólo dos ocasiones, el día después del entrenamiento de Quidditch frustrado por la lluvia, y en esas dos ocasiones la chica lucía infeliz.

Ayer a la madrugada mientras volvía de una cita amorosa, y un tanto apasionada, con una chica de Ravenclaw, había encontrado a su amiga llorando en un aula vacía. Lucía completamente deploraba, y el chico notó como las botellas la rodeaba. La había tomado entre sus brazos, y notó como comenzaba a murmurar su nombre, mientras lo maldecía, y lloraba con rabia.

Había caminado rumbo a la sala común mientras la chica chillaba, gritaba, suplicaba y lloraba en sueños, por su culpa. Sabía que de alguna o otra manera, James y Lily le habían contado a ella, de su descubrimiento, pero no pensó que podría reaccionar de esta forma. Había hechizado las escaleras del cuarto de mujeres, y luego subió los escalones con cuidado. Abrió la puerta procurando hacer silencio, y luego caminó a la cama vacía de la izquierda y la depositó. La despojó de su túnica, apoyó la varita en la mesada, y luego la tapó cuidadosamente.

Sirius salió de su ensoñación, mientras se hallaba luchando con la puerta del baño.

– Abre la maldita puerta Mary. – murmuró mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo.

Tomó su varita, y luego de murmurar un bombarda la destrozo. Ella estaba echa un ovillo en la pared contraria a él, mientras que notaba los cristales esparcidos por todo el suelo. Camino en grandes zancadas hasta donde ella estaba y se agachó frente a ella.

– ¿Mary? – murmuró asustado.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Dijo ella mientras lloraba y alejaba las manos de Sirius lejos de ella. –¡Suéltame! – Sirius notó como las palmas de sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, al igual que el buzo que traía puesto. Se sintió impotente, mientras veía a la chica frente a él.

– Mary, por favor, solo quiero ayudarte. – murmuró mientras trataba de acariciar sus cabellos.

– ¿Ayudarme? – soltó una carcajada fría y unas lágrimas más se le escaparon. Tomó sus manos, y las echó lejos de su cuerpo. – Cállate por favor, no quiero que me toques, que me hables, incluso. ¡VETE!, por tu culpa estoy así. Te estuve ignorando toda la semana pasada para poder tratar de curar mi corazón pero no pude, ¡COBARDE! – le gritó.

Sirius la miró, y notó como la concurrida habitación se vaciaba inmediatamente. Ella levantó su cabeza y lo desafió con la mirada.

– Si por algo no te lo dije, era para que las cosas no terminen así. – murmuró él mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Soltó una carcajada antes de mirarlo. – Pues, es lo peor que podrías haber hecho Black. Eres un cobarde, ¿Por qué no viniste a mi y me lo comentaste? Hubiese sido mejor para ambos. Pero no, te la jactas de ser un hombre sincero, y no eres mas que un asqueroso, embustero, rastrero y miedoso hombre. Ahora me preguntó que mierda te vi para enamorarme de ti. – se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, y se abrazó a si misma.

– Yo también me lo preguntó Mary, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarme de mi? – indagó él mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, y sus fríos y vacíos ojos grises se posaban en los castaños de ella.

– Ser tu mismo. Ser como eres, tener tantas cosas en comunes, eso me enamoro de ti. – bajó la mirada y luego corrió su rostro.

Sirius sonrió. – Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Mary, por todas esas cosas. Pero de verdad. – tomó sus manos con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha le acarició sus mejillas. – Te quiero, pero como a una gran amiga.

Se acercó a ella, pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros que Mary cortó inmediatamente. Sus narices se chocaban, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

– Sirius. – murmuró ella derrumbándose en su pecho.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, y la apretó más a su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba su espalda. – Yo siempre estaré para ti Mary, eres una mujer hermosa, divertida, con clase, y una mujer excepcional. Yo siempre estaré detrás de ti cuando caigas. Pero, por favor, no quiero que estés así por mí, no me lo merezco. – susurró mientras respiraba sobre su coronilla.

– Te amo. – murmuró ella sin pensar

– Yo también te amo Mary, yo también.

Sirius levantó el rostro de la chica, secó sus lágrimas con sus labios, y luego besó tímidamente y castamente los labios de ella, sólo por una vez.

_Lost and insecure,_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded._  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late…_  
_You found me, you found me_

* * *

_19:15 _

_07/09/2013_

_Aquí les traigo otra historia de ¿Amor? No creo que sea de amor; no soy como las historias de amor de color rosa, trate de acercarme a la realidad, cruda realidad. _

_Esta basada en un hecho real, mi hecho real; que aunque no fue tan así, tiene mucho de verdad allí. _

_Espero que les guste gente, y espero sus __**reviews.**_


End file.
